


Somebody to Love

by papirossy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Freddie und Jim nach Live Aid





	1. 1985

Freddie kippte erst mal einen Wodka. Mit zittriger Hand fuhr er sich über seinen nassen Schnauzer und lachte heiser. Wie im Taumel war er in den Wohnwagen geflüchtet und hatte jeden ausgesperrt. Brian, Rog und Deaky waren bei ihren Familien in den anderen Wohnwagen und ließen sich feiern. Freddie goss sich gerade sein zweites Glas ein, als ihm etwas Entscheidendes einfiel. Er riss die Wohnwagentür auf und sah in tausend euphorische Gesichter. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
„Freddie, du warst großartig“, sagte Mary in Tränen aufgelöst.  
  
„Danke, Darling.“  
  
Sie küssten sich auf die Wange. David machte sich bald in die Hosen vor Freude und Jim hatte die Fäuste tief in seine Bomberjacke geschoben und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Die Idee eines Kusses. Aber nur ganz kurz. Eine Hand, die nach ihm griff, aber dann doch ins Leere.  
  
„Du warst...“  
  
Er suchte nach Worten, seine Augen leuchteten.  
  
„Ach, spar dir deine Lobhudelein, Darling, ich weiß, dass ich fantastisch war.“  
  
Freddie legte seine wodkanassen Lippen an sein Ohr.  
  
„Komm“, flüsterte er mit heißem Atem und dann zu Mary und David: „Ich muss euch Jim kurz entführen.“ Er zog ihn hinter sich her, die Wohnwagentür fiel krachend ins Schloss. Sie waren allein. Blicke flatterten unsicher umher, keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
  
„Hat es dir gefallen?“, fragte Freddie beinahe schüchtern.  
  
„Ob es mir gefallen hat? Freddie, du warst phänomenal.“  
  
Das Wasser stand in Jims Augen, so ergriffen war er. Freddie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich denke, es war okay.“  
  
Jim schnaubte ein Lachen, während Freddie gegen die Tür lehnte wie ein Schulmädchen, das darauf wartete vom heißesten Jungen der Schule zum Tanzen aufgefordert zu werden.  
  
Es war schwierig sich wieder zu finden. Jim schob seine Hand in Freddies Nacken und spürte nasse Haare. Heißer Atem vermischte sich, Blicke berührten sich, Freddie verströmte einen aufregenden Duft. „Küss mich endlich, du alte Heulsuse.“  
  
Jims ganze Anspannung floss in diesen Kuss hinein und löste sich darin auf. Er vergaß, dass er mit seiner Miete im Rückstand war, die Reparaturkosten für den Boiler, die Kalkablagerungen im Teekessel und bald sich selbst. Er schnaufte gierig und legte seine ganzen 1,92 in diesen Kuss hinein, gierig bissen sie sich ineinander fest. Ein Moment des atemlosen Innehaltens, staunend sahen sie sich in die Augen, kaum Zeit für ein kleines Lächeln, dann klopfte es wieder an der Tür.   

Eine Menge Leute stürzten sich auf Freddie und Jim konnte ihn für den Rest des Abends nur noch von weitem bewundern. Mary und David verabschiedeten sich zeitig und Jim fühlte sich etwas verloren, folgte Freddie von hier nach da, wurde David Bowie vorgestellt, den er schon vom Haareschneiden kannte.

„David, das ist mein neuer Mann. Jim!“, sagte Freddie und schmiegte sich an Jim. David zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Wir kennen uns“, sagte Jim.

„Ist das so?“

„Klar, was denkst du, wer dir letzte Woche die Haare geschnitten hat?“

David verzog keine Miene, Freddie sah ihn mit großen Augen von der Seite an und Jim fühlte sich noch viel verlorener.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Darling. Der hat manchmal nen Stock im Arsch.“

Am Abend ging Freddie noch einmal mit Brian für eine Nummer auf die Bühne. Danach herrschte Ratlosigkeit. Freddie war in Ekstase. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin, na los, lasst uns feiern!“  
  
Deaky und Roger standen betroffen herum.  
  
„Wir sind ehrlich gesagt ganz schön durch, Fred.“  
  
„Ach, kommt schon, wann wenn nicht jetzt?“  
  
Roger gab Freddie eine lange Umarmung. Freddie krallte sich an ihm fest.  
  
„Fred, du hast jetzt jemanden, der mit dir nach Hause gehen und feiern will“, sagte der Drummer sanft in sein Ohr, fast so als würde er ihm ein intimes Geheimnis verraten, und ließ ihn los. „Na los, geh zu deinem Mann!“  
  
Freddie sah sich um. Jim.  
  
„Hey.“  
  
„Hey.“  
  
Ein Moment der Schüchternheit inmitten von Gitarrenriffs, Gejubel und Gedränge.  
  
„Na los, lass uns gehen! Ich hab genug.“  
  
Und einfach so gingen sie. Vorbei an Elton John, Bono und Co. Freddie stolzierte lächelnd voran, winkte und warf Leuten Luftküsse zu. In seiner Pilotenbrille spiegelten sich strahlende Gesichter, Neid und Missgunst.

„Willst du denn gar nicht zur Aftershow-Party? Die Leute feiern dich wie verrückt, das ist dein Moment!“

„Ich hatte meinen Moment, Darling. Ich habe meine eigenen Pläne für die Aftershow-Party.“

„Oh, erwartest du Gesellschaft?“

Jim kletterte zu Freddie auf den Rücksitz seines Rolls Royce.

„Nach Hause bitte“, sagte Freddie sanft zum Fahrer, dann nahm er Jims Hand und küsste sie. Eine seltsam intime Geste. Seine großen hoffnungsvollen Augen blickten ihn an. „Die Beste!“, war seine Antwort auf eine längst vergessene Frage.

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat Jim durch Freddies Tür. Es dämmerte bereits. Irgendwo durch seinen Tinnitus hörte Jim eine Wanduhr ticken und das Schnurren einer Katze. „Oooh, Oscar! Komm her!“ Freddie hob die getigerte Katze vom Boden auf und drückte sie an sein durchgeschwitztes weißes Tanktop. „Oscar, das ist Jim. Mein neuer Mann!“ Er drückte sein Gesicht in das weiche Fell und lächelte wie ein kleiner Junge, „du wirst ihn mögen!“ Jim war sich nicht sicher, wem genau das galt. Große weiße Zähne blitzten auf. Etwas unbeholfen stand er neben ihnen.

War das sein neuer Mann?

Freddie stellte die Katze ab. „Na los, zieh deine Jacke aus. Ich mach dir einen Tee.“ Er gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm und ging in die Küche. Teewasser wurde aufgesetzt, Schranktüren geöffnet, Tassen herausgenommen, Beutel in eine Kanne gehangen. Es war piekfeines Porzellan, sogar Untersetzer. Jim dachte an seine „Kiss me, I’m Irish“-Tasse mit dem Sprung.

„Mach schon mal den Fernseher an, ich bring uns den Tee.“

„Den Fernseher? Was willst du schauen?“

„Na Live Aid, was sonst!“

„Ich dachte das ist vorbei?“

„Nein, das geht doch jetzt weiter in Philadelphia.“

Freddie grinste. Er war so ruhig und sanft. Wie er seinen Tee machte in seinem Superheldenkostüm: Der ausgewaschenen Jeans und dem weißen Hemd, dem Glitzer an seinem Gürtel, das schwarze Nietenarmband noch immer um den Arm geschnallt.

Als Freddie den Tee brachte, spielte Phil Collins gerade sein Set in Zimmerlautstärke. Freddie ließ sich neben Jim auf das Sofapolster fallen. Sie waren wieder da, wo sie vor fünf Jahren angefangen hatten. Jim legte seine Hand in Freddies Nacken und streichelte seine Haare. Freddie saß nur da und grinste, die Hände in seinem Schoß zusammengefaltet.

„Kannst du mich einfach halten?“

Die Frage hatte etwas so Unschuldiges, Jim schluckte schwer. „Natürlich.“ Freddie kroch in seine Arme.

„Das wollte ich schon so lange.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Meinen Kopf auf deine Brust legen.“  
  
Jim brummte und Freddie lauschte. „Deine Stimme“, sagte er heiser lächelnd. Es klang wie eine Feststellung.  
  
Jim atmete schwer unter dem schläfrigen Pop-Idol in seinen Armen. Da war jemand, der einfach nur gehalten werden wollte. Was für ein merkwürdiger Umstand in Zeiten von Toiletten-Blow-Jobs und blöden Anmachsprüchen an der Bar.

Während Jim sich noch wunderte, amüsierte sich Freddie über Phil Collins, der nach seinem Set in London nach Philadelphia gejettet war, um diese dürftige Nummer abzuliefern. „Der kriegt auch nie genug.“

Freddie wusste, dass er der Held des Tages war. Und doch umgab ihn eine allumfassende Traurigkeit. Mehr noch als sonst. Sonst – das war das eine Mal, als Jim ihn auf der Party gesehen hatte. Er hatte erst nur Mitleid für ihn übrig gehabt. Er war nicht sein Typ. Schmächtig, weibisch, kompliziert. Jim hatte sich sonst nur auf große, bärige Typen eingelassen, die mit beiden Füßen fest auf dem Boden standen, statt ihren Kopf irgendwo in den Wolken zu haben.

„Willst du mich gar nicht küssen?“

„Hm?“

Freddie verrenkte seinen Kopf. Er grinste unsicher.

„Ich sagte, ob du mich nicht endlich küssen willst?“

„Sehr gern.“

Diese Höflichkeit.

Jim küsste ihn. Phil Collins legte ein flottes Schlagzeugsolo hin.

„Hnf.“

„Was?“

Staunend schauten sie sich an. Jim streichelte zärtlich sein Gesicht.

„Nichts es ist nur...“

„Hm?“

„Roger könnte das besser.“

„Dich küssen?“

„Nein, das Drum-Solo, du Spinner.“

Freddie kicherte und rollte sich in Jims Armen zusammen. Als Phil Collins fertig war und von der Bühne ging, kamen Rückblenden von den London-Konzerten. U2 mit ihrer waghalsigen Nummer, Bowie, Queen... Jims Herz schlug und er zog den schlafenden Mann in seinen Armen fester an seine Brust. Er könnte platzen vor Glück.

Freddie grunzte und stand wie vom Blitz getroffen auf. Jim erschrak.

„Was ist denn?“

„Nichts, ich bin müde. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett.“

Freddie zog sich das Unterhemd über den Kopf und warf es auf seine Chaise Longue. Sogar die Katze erschrak und nahm das Hemd missbilligend ins Visier.

„Kommst du auch?“

„Ins Bett?“

„Ja, natürlich. Du kannst dort nicht schlafen. Das ist Mikos Schlafplatz.“

 

*

„Mach’s dir bequem, Darling“, sagte er im Schlafzimmer, „ich nehme kurz ein Bad.“ Seine Gürtelschnalle klimperte. Wie ein Kind schälte er sich aus seiner knallengen Jeans, sodass sie am Ende linksrum von seinem Fuß baumelte.

Jim konnte nur staunen und sah einen nackten Hintern im angrenzenden Bad verschwinden. Die Tür blieb angelehnt. Wasser wurde eingelassen, bald hörte er Geplätscher und Gejodel.

I wanna be loved by you…

Jim grinste. Das Gefühl der Matratze, die unter ihm nachgab, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte, war so unerwartet intim, dass ihm der Atem stockte. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Kurz vor Mitternacht. Dann war der Zauber wahrscheinlich vorbei und er würde in seiner bescheidenen Maisonette-Wohnung in Surrey aufwachen.

„Jim, Darling!“

„Ja?“

„Na los! Komm zu mir!“

Jim stand mit klopfendem Herzen auf. Von Freddie war nicht viel zu sehen, als er ins Bad kam. Stattdessen nur ein riesiger weißer Schaumberg mit einem weit aufgerissenen Mund. Jim grinste und setzte sich an den Badewannenrand.

„Das ist echt mal ein Schaumbad!“

Immer wieder schöpfte er neue Schaumkronen auf Freddies Kopf, bis er laut aufschrie. Wobei es mehr ein Quietschen war als ein Schrei.

„Ah! Nicht ins Gesicht!“

Er lachte und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, während er sich den Schaum aus den Augen wischte.

„Bist du nicht bald mal ganz runzelig?“

„Ich werde nicht runzelig, Darling, ich bin ein Fisch!“

„Ein Fisch, aha.“

„Ja, ein Koikarpfen.“

„Ah.“

Es war entzückend. War das der Mann, der eben noch Milliarden von Zuschauern in seinen Bann gezogen hatte? Der Mann, der von Club zu Club zog und nichts anbrennen ließ?

„Ist das Wasser nicht langsam mal kalt?“

Jim ließ vorsichtshalber warmes Wasser nachlaufen und auf einmal hatte er selbst eine Schaumkrone auf dem Kopf. Freddie kichert und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund dabei.

„Haha, sehr witzig!“

Freddie sang wieder und schwang das Bein in die Luft wie eine Diva. Es war seltsam, dachte Jim, dass es sich gar nicht seltsam anfühlte. Es herrschte eine merkwürdige Vertrautheit hier zwischen ihnen im Bad, als wären sie bereits 50 Jahre verheiratet.

Ganz abrupt hatte Freddie dann genug. „Na los, hol mal das Handtuch.“

Jim legte ein Handtuch auf dem Boden aus und hüllte den pitschnassen Freddie in ein riesiges Frotteehandtuch. Mit großen staunenden Augen sah Freddie ihn an, plötzlich ganz still, und sagte irgendwann mit brechender Stimme: „Ich mag dich!“

„Ich mag dich auch, Freddie!“

Und dann küsste Jim ihn wie der Prinz, der das schlafende Dornröschen wach küsste. Es war wie damals auf dem Sofa. Freddie liebte es, seine Lieblingsmomente zu wiederholen. Das merkte Jim schnell und spielte gerne mit.

„Möchtest du deinen Ring zurück?“

Freddie hatte ihm den Ring im Rolls Royce abgeluchst. Er hatte seinen Finger in Jims Ausschnitt gesteckt und den Ring, der an seiner Kette hing, aus seinem Unterhemd gezogen. „Das ist ein schöner Ring!“, hatte Freddie gesagt und beinahe verträumt dabei gewirkt, „Elton John sagt, mit einem Ring am Finger kann man viel besser auftreten. Er verleiht deinen Bewegungen viel mehr Gravitas.“ Jim hatte ihn daraufhin wortlos abgenommen und ihn Freddie an den Ringfinger gesteckt. Er passte wie angegossen. „Was, wieso—er muss dir doch viel bedeuten.“  
  
„Tut er. Aber du bedeutest mir auch viel.“  
  
An diesem Nachmittag in Wembley war Freddie mit Ring am Finger aufgetreten und hatte Jim in einem leisen Moment gestanden, dass es stimmte: Jede Bewegung hatte mehr Gewicht.  
  
„Warum sollte ich?“, fragte Jim jetzt und hielt Freddies Gesicht in den Händen wie eine kostbare Vase. „Du bedeutest mir noch immer sehr viel.“

„Ich hätt ihn dir eh nicht zurückgegeben!“ Freddie gab Jim einen Klaps und verschwand nach nebenan. Nackt wie er war koch er unter seine sündhaft teure Seidenbettdecke. Jim stand nur peinlich berührt in der Gegend herum und Freddie reagierte genervt. „Los, leg dich endlich zu mir.“

Jim zögerte kurz, dann zog er sein schwarzes Unterhemd aus und stieg etwas umständlich aus seiner Jeans. Die Seide war angenehm kühl, als er zu Freddie unter die Decke kroch, der Mann darunter aufregend warm und klamm. Dünne Arme umschlangen Jim. „Halt mich.“ Freddie brummte zufrieden und schlief in Jims Armen ein. Jim fand so schnell keinen Schlaf, aber dafür fand er etwas anderes.

 

*

 

Als er am Morgen aufwachte, hörte er Geschirrgeklimper und er dachte erst, es wäre seine Vermieterin, Mrs. Taverner, die ihn mit lautem Haushaltskrach wachzumachen versuchte wie eine zornige Mutter. Seine Hand fuhr über kühle Seide und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Irritiert sah er sich um. Auf der Chaise Longue hockte eine getigerte Katze und starrte ihn an. „Morgen“, brummte er. Es war Delilah? Oder Miko?

Als Jim in Unterwäsche in die Küche schlurfte, saß Freddie mit Phoebe am Esstisch und ging durch die Morgenpresse. „Morgen!“ Zeitungsgeraschel.

Phoebe war eigentlich ein Mann und hieß eigentlich Peter Freestone. Sie hatten sich gestern die Hände geschüttelt, stellten aber zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass sie sich schon kannten. Sie waren vor ein paar Jahren im Restaurant von Selfridges ins Gespräch gekommen, hatten sich dann aber wieder aus den Augen verloren.

Freddie schaute auf und sagte nur: „Morgen!“ Als er Wasser in den Kessel liefen ließ, hörte er Freddie noch tuscheln: „Wer ist das denn?“

Und Phoebe sagte recht trocken und so, dass auch Jim ihn gut hören konnte: „Das ist dein Mann.“

Freddie lachte laut.

Jim nahm es ihm nicht übel. Er wusste, dass er gern seine kleinen Shows abzog. Er stellte den Kessel auf den Herd und ging ins Bad.

„Wo willst du denn hin?“, fragte Freddie, der ihm erst Beachtung schenkte, als er sich schon die Jacke überzog.

„Na zur Arbeit!“

„Du arbeitest?“

„Ja. Als Friseur. Im Savoy.“

„Oh.“ Freddie ließ den Kopf hängen, als hätte man ihm ein Eis versprochen, das er dann nicht bekam. „Musst du denn da jetzt hin?“

Jim zuckte mit den Achseln

„Es ist Arbeit.“

„Oh. Aber du kommst doch wieder heute Abend?“

„Wenn du das willst.“

„Natürlich, Darling.“

Freddie wirkte unbeholfen. Er schien es gewohnt zu sein, dass die Leute ihn verließen, und verwechselte die Trennung für ein paar Stunden mit einem großen Verlust.

„Hey, ich komme wieder!“

„Okay!“ Er grinste nervös. Sie standen im Schutz der Diele, Phoebe raschelte im Hintergrund mit der Daily Mail und Jim gab Freddie einen Schmatzer auf den Mundwinkel.

„Bis heute Abend!“

 

*

 

Auf Arbeit gab es kein anderes Thema als Live Aid.

„Hast du das Konzert gestern gesehen?“, fragte sein Kollege. „Wie der Sänger von Duran Duran, wie hieß er noch gleich, sich versungen hat. Mann, das war peinlich.“

„Ja.“

„Aber Freddie Mercury, mann. Der hat sie alle in Grund und Boden gesungen. Hast du gesehen, er trägt einen Ring! Da ist so ein Artikel in der SUN. Alle spekulieren, wer die Glückliche ist.“

„Wohl eher DER Glückliche!“, mischte sich der Sohn des Managers ein.

„Hm“, machte Jim und gab sich konzentriert. Er griff zum Trimmer, um dem älteren Herren in seinem Stuhl die Schläfen zu stutzen. Das willkommene Surren übertönte das Geschwätz seiner Kollegen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief weitestgehend öde. Sie schlossen sonntags um sechs. Jim sah immer wieder zur Uhr, aber die Zeiger wollten sich einfach nicht bewegen. Er fegte Haare bei Seite und verrichtete seine Arbeit, als ob nichts wäre. Als er dann endlich die Tür abschloss, nahm er den Bus nach Sutton, um sich zu duschen und frische Klamotten anzuziehen. Sollte er Wechselwäsche mitnehmen? Es war alles sehr unwirklich.

Auf dem Weg nach Earl’s Court kaufte er an einem Stand einen Strauß Freesien. Als er in Kensington aus der U-Bahn stieg, war es ihm jedoch plötzlich zu albern. Er hatte noch nie einem Mann Blumen mitgebracht und wollte jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen. Sie landeten im nächsten Mülleimer.

Es war ein lauer Juliabend, als er den völlig wahnwitzigen Weg von der U-Bahn nach Garden Lodge antrat. Diesen Moment würde er wahrscheinlich niemals vergessen. Er wollte sich nicht reinsteigern, aber mittlerweile hatte es Jim irgendwo zwischen Surrey und Kensington ganz schön erwischt.

Mit klopfenden Herzen drückte er die Türklingel. Es stand kein Name darauf. Aber trotzdem wusste jeder, wer hier wohnte.

„Ja?“, sagte eine nervöse Stimme durch das Interkom.

„Ich bin’s.“

„Wer?“

„Jim! Hier ist Jim!“

„Jim-Wer?“

„Hutton!“

Die Stimme lachte.

„Ich weiß, ich will dich nur verarschen.“

Die Klingel surrte und Jim trat durch das Tor. Ganz blumenlos ging er den schmalen Weg zur Haustür. Jetzt hätte er sie doch lieber dabei, einfach nur, damit er sich an etwas festhalten konnte.

Freddie stand bereits mit strahlendem Gesicht in der offenen Tür.

„Hallo, schöner Mann.“

„Hallo, Freddie.“

Sie waren immer noch so höflich. Jim trat ein und hängte seine Jacke an den Haken und dann standen sie sich schwer atmend gegenüber. Blicke streiften sich schmerzhaft wie Sandpapier, Griffe gingen ins Leere. „Willst du einen Tee?“

„Tee. Klingt gut.“

„Wie war dein Tag, Darling? Du hast sicher Hunger!“

„Gut. Äh, hast du die Presse gelesen?“

„Ja, alle wollen wissen, wer der Mann ist, der mir den Ring an den Finger gesteckt hat.“

Jim wurde rot, Freddie stellte den Kessel auf den Herd. Als das erledigt war, drückte er sich an Jims Brust. „Aber das verrate ich nicht.“

„Nicht?“

„Nein. Es ist zu kostbar.“

Und endlich ließ Freddie sich küssen. Er sank tief hinein in Jims Arme und gleichzeitig schien ihn etwas unendlich fern zu halten.

„Sind wir allein?“, nuschelte Jim in den Kuss. Die Finger schon an Freddies Gürtelschnalle.

„Ja, aber...“

Der Teekessel pfiff und Freddie wand sich aus Jims Armen.

„Was ist los, Freddie, hm?“

„Nichts, das Wasser hat gekocht.“

Freddie goss Wasser in eine Kanne und strich sich wieder die Haare glatt.

„Hey, sieh mich mal an.“ Jim stellte sich zu ihm an die Küchenzeile und suchte seinen Blick, sagte noch einmal mit sanftem Nachdruck: „Sieh mich an“, da blickte Freddie auf und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich hab das alles schon so oft durch. Ich lande mit einem Bett, verliebe mich Hals über Kopf und dann ist er weg. Es ist immer dasselbe. Ich will nicht, dass es mit dir auch so läuft. Nicht mit dir!“

„Das wird“, sagte Jim zu schnell, zu verzweifelt und dann ganz leise und warm: „es nicht!“

„Ich will es einfach langsam angehen.“

„Das heißt, du willst nicht mit mir schlafen?“

„Das ist nicht alles. Jim. Ich.“

„Freddie?“

„Ich hab AIDS, Jim.“

Jim schluckte schwer.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte gar nicht erst zu dir kommen dürfen. Aber wie hätte ich nicht zu dir kommen können?“

Jim wich keinen Zentimeter zurück, hielt sanft Freddies Kopf hoch, obwohl es ihn selbst alle Kraft kostete.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du jetzt nichts mehr von mir wissen willst. Es war selbstsüchtig von mmh...“ Jim drückte seine Lippen auf die von Freddie und schnaufte danach seinen schweren Entschluss in die behagliche Nachmittagsruhe: „Ich gehe nirgendwohin!“

Und Jim blieb. Er nahm seinen Mann mit ins Bett und liebte ihn wie er noch nie geliebt worden war. Ganz ohne Risiko, ganz ohne Demütigung, einfach zwei Menschen, die sich nahe waren. Freddie konnte nicht damit umgehen, zu zärtlich angefasst zu werden, und damit er unter einer zu sanften Berührung nicht zu zerbrechen drohte, packte Jim ordentlich zu und ließ Freddie spüren, dass er stark genug für zwei war.

„Ich fürchte es ist bereits geschehen“, säuselte Freddie hinterher erschöpft in Jims Schulter. Sein Finger fuhr von Leberfleck zu Leberfleck und zeichnete so ein befremdliches Bild auf Jims Haut.

„Was ist geschehen?“

„Dass ich mich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt habe.“

Er versteckte sein breites Grinsen in seiner Achselhöhle wie ein Teenagermädchen.


	2. 1986

1986

Mrs. Taverner zog zerknirscht an ihrer Zigarette. Die Anrufe mussten dringend aufhören. Das hatte sie ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht.

„Der Junge ruft hier mitten in der Nacht an! Ich hab dich lieb, mein Junge. Aber wenn das nicht aufhört, musst du dir etwas anderes suchen!“

Jim hatte kein Telefon. Die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu erreichen war über den Hausanschluss seiner Vermieterin. Und Freddie rief bei ihm an, wann immer er Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte. Und meistens war das nachts, wenn er im Studio fertig war und kein Gefühl mehr für die Zeit hatte.

Doch Jim vermutete, dass es sich dabei mehr um mehr handelte.

„Diese nächtlichen Kontrollanrufe müssen dringend aufhören, Freddie. Du kannst nicht einfach bei mir reinpoltern, wie es dir passt.“

Jim war genervt und Freddie zeigte ihm einen Hibachi, den er aus Japan geschickt bekommen hatte. Er hatte genau den richtigen Blauton.

„Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?“

„Oh ja, ich soll aufhören, bei dir anzurufen. Hier, für dich habe ich auch etwas.“

Er stellte ein kleines Schächtelchen auf die Küchentheke. Jim schaute es an, schaute Freddie an, schnaufte und nahm es. Es war ein Feuerzeug. „Von Cartier“, sagte Freddie mit glühenden Augen an. Jim seufzte und bedankte sich. Als er Freddie später auf dem Sofa in den Armen hielt und sie gemeinsam fernsahen, hatte er seinen Groll schon wieder vergessen.

Es lief ein alter Dreißigerjahreschinken. Irgendwann fragte die Schauspielerin ihren Typen: „Werden wir für den Rest unseres Leben zusammenbleiben?“, und Freddie hob seinen Kopf, sah Jim mit leuchtenden Augen an und fragte dasselbe. Jim schluckte schwer und sagte immer noch mit einem Kloß im Hals: „Natürlich werden wir das, was für eine Frage!“

Freddie schaltete zu Coronation Street. Das Leben der normalen Leute. Manchmal sagte Jim noch, dass das nichts mit dem normalen Leben zu tun hätte, hatte inzwischen aber aufgegeben. Als die Folge vorbei war, kamen die Nachrichten. AIDS war das Thema und Freddie schaltete sofort um. Jim strich ihm durch die Haare und küsste seine Stirn.

„Zieh doch bei mir ein.“

„Hm?“

„Wenn deine Vermieterin dich rausschmeißen will.“

„Ich weiß nicht, Freddie. Das ist ein großer Schritt.“

„Na und? Wir sind doch schon verheiratet!“

Freddie hatte sein Kinn auf Jims Brust gelegt und grinste ihn frech an.

„Ich überleg’s mir.“

In der darauffolgenden Woche blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig. Mrs. Taverner hatte ihn vor die Tür gesetzt. Mit einem Koffer stand Jim im Regen vor den Toren von Garden Lodge und fühlte sich wie ein Köter mit eingezogenem Schwanz. Freddie war überglücklich und schloss ihn in seine Arme. „Komm rein, komm rein!“

Jim zog unter der Bedingung ein, sich an der Miete zu beteiligen. Es war albern, aber es bewahrte ihm einen Rest Selbstachtung.

„Hör doch einfach auf zu arbeiten“, sagte Freddie als nächstes, als es im Savoy nicht mehr lief. Seit der Sohn des Managers dort das Ruder übernommen hatte, kam Jim immer zerknirscht nach Hause.

„Nein, kommt nicht in Frage. Ich könnte vielleicht wieder Kellnern...“

„Und Gefahr laufen, dass dich die hübschen Jungs mir wegnehmen?“

„Nicht jeder grabscht gleich zu, Freddie. Und außerdem“, Jim lehnte sich auf dem Sofa nach vorn, „wer ist denn bitte schön hübscher als du?“ Jim gefiel es, Freddie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Dann hielt er endlich mal für ein paar Sekunden den Mund.

Sie küssten sich lang. „Ich will mit dir schlafen“, seufzte Freddie und krallte sich an seinem Arm fest. „So richtig.“

Am nächsten Tag nach der Arbeit ging Jim zu Boots und kaufte eine Packung Kondome. Freddie war fordernd im Bett. Er wusste, was er tat und was er wollte. Doch gleichzeitig hielt er immer wieder staunend inne. „Du bist so schön“, sagte er und Jim schnaubte. Er fühlte sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht schön. Aber wenn er mit Freddie zusammen war, war es anders.

Jim spürte etwas Weiches an seinem nackten Bein. Delilah war zu ihnen aufs Bett gesprungen und schnurrte.

„Hey“, er küsste Freddie auf die Schulter. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich damals begrabscht hast.“

Freddie grinste schläfrig.

„Ich hab Angst.“

„Ich weiß.“

Und mehr sprachen sie nicht darüber.

Um sich abzulenken, stürzte Freddie sich in die Arbeit. Er war bis weit nach Mitternacht im Studio, ließ einen Koikarpfenteich anlegen und lud jeden Sonntag zum Brunch ein. Er zeigte allen stolz seine Fische und seinen neuen Mann.

Unglücklicherweise engagierte Freddie seine alte Cateringfirma zu seinem Geburtstag und Jim wurde plötzlich von seinen ehemaligen Kollegen bedient. Es war ihm reichlich unangenehm und er half ihnen etwas in der Küche. Freddie reagierte zickig deswegen. „Was soll das? Das können die doch machen. Wie sieht denn das aus, wenn mein Mann hier das Zeug wegräumt.“

Tatsächlich wollte Jim lieber flüchten vor der Etepetete-Gesellschaft, die sich Freddie da regelmäßig ins Haus holte. Doch bald gewöhnte er sich an sie und sie gewöhnten sich an Jim. Roger und Brian kamen mit ihren Frauen und Kindern und Jim war froh über die bekannten Gesichter.  
  
„Wow, die Hortensien sehen super aus, wie hast du das geschafft?“  
  
Brian lief durch Jims und Freddies Garten wie durch eine Ausstellung, tätschelte die Blätter der Trauerkirsche und umfasste die Hortensienblüten mit sensiblen Musikerhänden. Er war ein genügsamer Mensch und Jim mochte ihn sehr.  
  
„Dieses Blau! Was ist dein Geheimnis?“  
  
Jim zog an seiner Zigarette und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Naja, ich habe sie in Rhododendronerde gepflanzt. Im Frühjahr habe ich noch aluminiumhaltigen Dünger hinzugegeben. Bei einem Säure- und pH-Wert von etwa 4,5 wird im Boden vorhandenes Aluminium in löslicher Form von den Wurzeln aufgenommen.“  
  
Brian May sah mit einem stummen Lächeln zu ihm auf. „Fantastisch!“

„Ach, herrlich, da haben sich ja Zwei gefunden“, rief Freddie von der Terrasse rüber. Er stand an einer reichlich gedeckten Tafel, alles Weiß und Silber, Champagner prickelte in den Gläsern, „Na los, kommt her, die Torte wird jetzt angeschnitten!“  
  
„Dein Mann ist eifersüchtig.“ Brian grinste gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht an.  
  
„Ja, scheint so.“

Die Tafel mit den teuren Geschenken schüchterte Jim ein. Geknickt nahm er Freddie bei Seite. „Kommst du kurz mit, ich will dir etwas geben.“ Sie gingen nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Freddie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und Jim ging an seine Schublade. Er nahm eine schwarze Schachtel heraus und setzte sich damit zu Freddie. „Hier, es ist nichts Großartiges, aber ich dachte, du würdest dich vielleicht...“

Freddie hatte sie bereits geöffnet und starrte mit großen Augen hinein. Es war ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt in einem antiken Bilderrahmen. Freddie war begeistert. Er ging damit runter und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. „Schaut mal, was Jim mir geschenkt hat!“ Sein suchender Blick schweifte bereits umher, um einen geeigneten Platz zum Aufhängen zu finden. Dann wies er Phoebe an, einen schönen Platz im Schlafzimmer dafür zu finden. Jim wollte im Boden versinken.

„Wie hast du das nur geschafft?“, sagte Roger zum Abschied und legte seine Hand brüderlich auf Jims Schulter. „Was denn geschafft?“

Rogers Blick ging zu Freddie, der strahlte und sich ausgelassen unterhielt. „Naja, normalerweise braucht er Koks und schleift dann noch alle ins Heaven.“

Roger umarmte Freddie lang und dann gingen sie.

Bald waren sie wieder allein und Freddie sank erschöpft aufs Sofa. Jim sah, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, und schickte die Leute vom Catering weg. Er legte eine Decke um Freddie und machte den Abwasch dann doch selbst. Bis tief in die Nacht putzte er noch Teller und Tassen und musste aufpassen, dass ihm das edle Porzellan nicht zu Bruch ging.

„Jim.“

„Ja?“

„Komm her!“

Jim füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hier, trink das.“

Freddie kuschelte sich in Jims Arme und den Rest des Abends sahen sie fern.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, wie du dich da in diesem schäbigen Herrensalon kaputt machst. Du könntest viel mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen.“

„Freddie, ich kann hier nicht einfach nur herumsitzen.“

„Musst du nicht. Im Garten gibt es viel zu tun. Ich bezahle dich.“

Jim lachte und meinte, dass das gar nicht in Frage käme, und damit war das Thema eine Weile vom Tisch.

Trotz seines gesundheitlichen Zustands blieb Freddie lange im Studio und kam an einem Abend gar nicht nach Hause. Jim machte sich Sorgen und klingelte alle wach. Keiner wusste etwas. Im Studio nahm keiner ab, also stieg Jim in das nächste Taxi. Es war teuer und er gab sein letztes Bargeld dafür aus. Dort angekommen überraschte er Freddie, der vor einem jungen Mann kniete und seinen Penis im Mund hatte. „Achso“, sagte Jim. Er schloss die Tür und ging. Freddie rief noch seinen Namen, aber Jim ging einfach immer weiter, hinaus in den Regen.

„Jim, bitte!“

Freddie rannte ihm hinterher.

„Nicht“, sagte Jim nur, „ich kann das jetzt nicht“, und ließ Freddie dort stehen. Sollte ihn doch sein Gigolo nach Hause fahren.

*

Er kam bei seinem Ex-Freund unter und schlief auf einem schäbigen Zweisitzersofa, sodass ihm am Morgen fürchterlich die Knie schmerzten.

„Du kannst doch bei mir mit im Bett schlafen“, bot John ihm an, aber Jim wollte nicht. Er konnte jetzt die Nähe von niemandem ertragen. Donnerstags ging er in die Royal Vauxhall Tavern und nahm seine alte Routine wieder auf. Er stand an der Bar und trank und sah dabei zu, wie die Leute sich amüsierten.

Bei seinem dritten Bier zog es Jim auf die Tanzfläche. Zwischen schwitzenden Männeroberkörpern hüpfte und sang er zu Kim Wilde. Er kannte niemanden dort, aber in einem schienen sich alle einig: You just keep me hanging on!

Avancen ließ er an seiner haarigen Brust abprallen und als er den Club an jenem Donnerstag verließ, wartete ein bekannter Mercedes vor dem Club. Er steckte sich eine Zigarette an und die Fensterscheibe des Limo fuhr herunter. Jim seufzte.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

„Das ist doch ein Schwulenclub. Ich habe meine Fühler eben überall.“

„Und was soll das jetzt?“

„Steig ein, Jim. Bitte.“

Jim schmiss seine Zigarette in eine Pfütze und stieg ein.

„Also, ich warte.“

„Ich brauche dich, Jim.“

„Was ist mit dem, was ich brauche?“

„Was brauchst du denn? Dein Bier jeden Donnerstag unter lauter Fremden? Deinen erbärmlichen Job im Herrensalon?“

Jim presste die Lippen zusammen und zog eine Grimasse.

„Du bist es wohl gewohnt, dass alle nach deiner Pfeife tanzen, hm?“

„Sag mir, was du brauchst.“

Jim zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Nur dich.“

„Aber ich bin doch hier.“

„Nein! Bist du nicht. Ich will keine Beziehung mit jemandem, der wie ein Stück Seife ist, das einem immer wieder durch die Hände flutscht. Davon hatte ich weiß Gott genug. Ich dachte, das mit dir wäre anders.“

Jim machte Anstalten aus dem Auto zu steigen und Freddie griff ihn panisch beim Knie.

„Ist es auch!“

Jim hielt inne – hing unentschlossen irgendwo zwischen Bleiben und Gehen.

„Inwiefern? Freddie?“

Freddie schien es selber nicht zu verstehen und Jim öffnete die Tür.

„Nein, geh nicht! Ich liebe dich!“

Jim sank in den weichen Ledersitz und fühlte sich wie erschossen.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte Freddie noch einmal ganz außer Atem, wie um es sich selbst zu bestätigen.

„Und deswegen vergnügst du dich mit anderen?“

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich dir das antue.“

Freddie flehte und winselte sich durch das Gespräch. Seine großen, wunderschönen, traurig-hoffenden Augen auf Jim gerichtet wie der Lauf eines Gewehrs.

„Ich dachte, du hast das alles hinter dir. Ich dachte du wolltest sesshaft werden.“

„Das will ich auch! Sag mir nur, was du willst. Ich tue alles.“

„Was ich will? Du musst wissen, was du willst!“

„Ich will dich! Nur dich!“

Freddie griff sich in die Innentasche seiner Lederjacke. Mit zittrigen Fingern stellte er ein samtenes Etui auf die Bank zwischen sie.

„Du musst es nicht jetzt nehmen. Nur um zu zeigen, dass es mir ernst ist.“

Es waren diese großen romantischen Gesten. Jim hatte das alles schon einmal durch. Doch als Freddie ihn so aufgelöst ansah mit seinen großen braunen Augen und den Zähnen, die nervös auf seine Unterlippe bissen, konnte er nicht Nein sagen. Und weil er nicht Nein sagen konnte, sagte er gar nichts.

„Bitte. Sag doch etwas.“

„Ich komme mit dir mit. Aber eins sag ich dir gleich: Ich habe keine Lust den Teilzeitliebhaber zu spielen.“

„Ich weiß, Jim, es tut mir so leid. Bitte, das musst du mir glauben.“

Unendlich betrübt sah Freddie zu Boden, Regen prasselte auf das Autodach.

„Und jetzt bring mich endlich nach Hause“, sagte Jim mürrisch. „Meine Knie machen mich fertig!“

„Deine Knie?“

„Ja, ich musste auf Johns Sofa schlafen.“

„John? John dein Ex?“, fragte Freddie mit einem Anflug von Eifersucht.

„Wirklich? Freddie?“

„Schon gut.“

Freddie drückte auf einen Knopf und sprach ins Leere: „Zurück bitte.“

Jim ächzte erleichtert, als er sich endlich im Bett ausstreckte. Delilah sprang lautlos zu ihm auf die Matratze und wand sich schnurrend in seiner offenen Hand.

„Sie hat dich vermisst“, sagte Freddie, der aus dem Bad kam und das Licht ausknipste. Zaghaft kroch er zu Jim ins Bett und rollte sich auf seiner Seite zusammen, nur sein Atem berührte Jims Haut.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, was in dem Etui ist?“

Jim hielt den Atem an. Er hatte den Gedanken daran verdrängt. Es steckte noch immer in der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke.

„Ich dachte, was immer es ist, hat Zeit?“

 

*

 

Die folgenden Tage bewegte sie Freddie über ihre Beziehung wie barfuß über Scherben. Wenn Jim nach Hause kam, roch es nach gerösteten Kartoffeln und Freddie sprang vom Sofa auf und sagte Sachen wie: „Joe hat dein Lieblingsessen gekocht!“

Wenn sie danach zusammen fernsahen, hockte er sich hinter ihn und massierte ihm die Schultern. Jim blieb vorsichtig. Freddie hatte seine Launen und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis es wieder mit ihm durchging. Zwischen „Ich liebe dich!“ und „Verpiss dich!“ gab es bei ihm nun mal nicht viel.

 

*

 

Es war ein milder Wintermorgen. Goliath war verschwunden und Jim und Joe suchten verzweifelt das ganze Haus ab. Sie schauten auf dem Bett, unterm Bett, im Küchenschrank, in jedem Busch. Gegen Nachmittag hockte Jim dann resigniert am Gartentisch und rauchte Kette. „Was sollen wir nur tun, Joe? Wenn Freddie nach Hause kommt und er nicht da ist, wird er ausflippen.“

„Ja, soviel steht fest.“

Jim ging noch einmal die Straße runter, um den ganzen Block, klingelte bei Mary und sämtlichen Nachbarn.

Gegen Abend fing es an zu regnen, Jim stand am Fenster zum Garten und hoffte, dass der Regen den Kater nach Hause treiben würde. Nichts. Stattdessen kam Freddie. Früher als erwartet. Vielleicht aus Sehnsucht. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte er einen Spontantripp nach Australien unterbrochen, einfach weil er Sehnsucht nach Jim hatte.

„Wollte Freddie nicht länger bleiben?“, hatte er Phoebe gefragt und der hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Er wollte eben zurück zu dir.“

„Was ist los?“, fragte Freddie jetzt, als er Jims zerknirschtes Gesicht sah.

„Es ist Goliath. Ich kann ihn nirgends finden.“

Freddie schossen sofort die Tränen in die Augen, nervös tigerte er durchs Haus und rief nach Goliath und immer wieder aufgebracht dazwischen: „Was soll das heißen, du kannst ihn nirgends finden? Seit wann?“

Sogar den Klodeckel in der Gästetoilette hob Freddie an.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren, Jim?“

Freddie zog die Schubladen seiner Kolonialstilkommode auf, sah hinter Vorhänge, unter dem Sofa... Jim schleppte sich währenddessen nach oben ins Badezimmer und fand zu seiner Überraschung eine eingerollte Katze im Waschbecken.

„Pssst“, machte er, „Freddie, komm, das musst du sehen!“

Freddie zog fest an seiner Zigarette und folgte Jim genervt. Als er Goliath im Waschbecken zusammengerollt sah, machte er ein so lautes Geräusch, dass der Kater hoch schreckte. Freddie krallte ihn sich und gab ihm tausend Küsse in sein schwarzes Fell.

„Jim, du musst auf ihn aufpassen. Versprich mir, dass du auf ihn aufpasst. Er ist doch so klein und zerbrechlich!“

„Sicher, natürlich.“

„Nein, versprich es!“

Freddies Blick brannte sich direkt in Jim hinein.

„Ist ja gut“, sagte Jim, der mehr hinter Freddies aufgelöstem Zustand vermutete, „ich verspreche es!“

 

*

 

Beim Dinnerabend ein paar Tage später war Mary Jims Zurückhaltung nicht entgangen. Er reagierte ausweichend auf Freddies verzweifelte Gesten, während Freddie tapfer ihre Beziehung zu stemmen versuchte wie ein Gewichtheber.

„Er liebt dich eben“, sagte sie, als er ihr beim Abwasch half. „das hält er manchmal nicht aus.“

Jim hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mehr wusste, als sie sollte, und das ganz ohne mit jemandem gesprochen zu haben.

Zurück in Garden Lodge fragte Freddie nach einer Umarmung und Jim legte pflichtbewusst seine Arme um ihn. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an und Freddie zog sich traurig zurück. Ein Korken ploppte. Freddie goss sich ein Glas Pinot Noir ein und versank auf dem Sofa in Gedanken. „Hey“, sagte er, als Jim sich zu ihm setzte. „Hey“, sagte Jim.

„Wann lässt du mich endlich wieder da rein?“

Er tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Jims Brust.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du willst, ich bin doch hier.“

Freddie sank mutlos zurück in die Polster.

„Nein, bist du nicht.“

An diesem Abend war Freddie traurig, am nächsten war er wütend. Er kam launisch aus dem Studio, sah Jim an, der mit Goliath auf dem Sofa saß, und sagte: „Und du? Was willst du eigentlich noch hier?“

Freddie ging nach oben ins Bad und kam ewig nicht mehr heraus. Als Jim dann doch vorsichtig die Tür öffnete, stand Freddie mit nacktem Oberkörper vor dem Spiegel und inspizierte die Hautflecken an seinem Hals. Vor ihm auf der Konsole ausgebreitet: Verschiedene Foundations und Concealer. Er verrieb etwas davon auf seinen Fingerspitzen und tupfte sich dann am Hals herum. Der Blick konzentriert, zwei Hasenzähne immer sichtbar.

Jim zog die Tür vorsichtig wieder ran.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Jim hoch. Neben ihm strampelte Freddie und stieß laute Schreie aus. Er hatte Krämpfe. Jim reagierte intuitiv und drückte ihn auf die Matratze

„Ssshh, Freddie, beruhige dich. Du hast eine Panikattacke.“

Jim starrte in eine Grimasse blanker Angst. Eine Hand schnappte nach seiner Kehle und drückte fest zu. „Freddie“, krächzte Jim und wich nicht zurück. „Beruhige dich, ich bin bei dir. Ich bin bei dir, okay.“ Bald wich die Kraft aus Freddies Gliedern und er sackte in sich zusammen. Aus seiner Kehle drang ein entsetzliches Keuchen.

„Jim.“

„Ist ja gut, ich bin da.“

Jim strich ihm die Haare aus seiner schweißnassen Stirn.

„Ich will nicht sterben.“

„Ich weiß.“

Jim streichelte seine Haare und Freddie klammerte sich an seinem Handgelenk fest. Gierig sog er die Luft ein wie jemand, der das Atmen neu lernen musste.

„Du wolltest wissen, warum ich noch hier bin“, sagte Jim. Seine Stimme schien Freddie zu beruhigen. Das Schlottern ließ nach, der Atem ging tief und gleichmäßig. Jim säuselte leise, ergriffen von seiner nächtlichen Erkenntnis. „Ich bin hier, weil ich dich liebe.“

Jim nahm seinen Kopf in seine Hände und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Ich liebe dich, hörst du.“

„Wirklich?“

Jim küsste die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Krämpfe lösten sich, der Griff in sein T-Shirt, der auch etwas Haut erwischt hatte, lockerte sich. „Und deswegen werde ich auch nicht gehen. Du kannst mich von mir aus wegstoßen wie du willst, es sieht leider so aus, dass du mich an der Backe hast.“

„Ich hab dich gar nicht verdient.“

„Hast du auch nicht.“

Freddie schnaubte ein Lächeln.

Für einen kurzen Moment war es wie damals, als sie sich kennenlernten. Freddie liebte diese Momente und Jim machte es glücklich ihn so verlegen zu sehen.

„Aber ich hab dich verdient!“

 

*

 

Am Morgen wand sich Jim aus Freddies Armen und ging runter in den Garten. Er hakte den ganzen Vormittag lang Laub zusammen und rupfte gerade Unkraut aus den Beeten, als er einen Finger an seinem nackten Steißbein spürte. Er schreckte hoch. Freddie stand mit einer Tasse Tee da und grinste.

Jim richtete sich auf und zog seine Hose hoch. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sie ihm während der Gartenarbeit immer tiefer gerutscht war. „Was für eine fantastische Aussicht heute Morgen“, scherzte Freddie. „Hier, ich hab Tee für dich.“

„Danke.“

Jim nahm die Tasse und pustete hinein.

„Gehst du ins Studio heute?“

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Willst du nicht vielleicht mal etwas Kürzer treten. Nach gestern Nacht?“

„Ach, wo denkst du hin, Darling, solche Dinge passieren nur, wenn ich Zeit zum Nachdenken habe.“

„Hm.“

Jim begleitete ihn an diesem Tag ins Tonstudio. Er war vorher kurz bei John vorbeigekommen, um seine drei Sachen einzupacken, als er im Studio aufkreuzte, hatte er mehr als nur eine Tasche dabei. Er dachte sich nichts dabei, ihn mitzubringen und ihn einen Blick hinter die Kulissen werfen zu lassen. Freddie hatte oft vorgeschlagen, dass Jim seine Freunde mitbrachte. Doch als Jim Freddie später im Abend mit seinem gebrauchten Volvo nach Hause fuhr, sprach Freddie kein Wort. „Was ist los, hm?“, fragte Jim, als er den Wagen am dunklen Hyde Park vorbeilenkte.

„Was denkst du dir nur dabei, deinen Ex-Freund mitzubringen?“

„Freddie. Er lässt mich bei sich wohnen, wann immer du mich rauswirfst oder unerträglich wirst, ich fand, ich schulde ihm einen kleinen Gefallen.“

„Nagut, dann kannst du ja heute gleich wieder bei ihm schlafen.“

„Und dich alleine mit deinem schlimmsten Feind lassen?“

„Wie meinst du das? Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich musste mein ganzes Leben alleine klar kommen.“

„Hat man ja gestern Abend gesehen, wie gut das klappt.“

Jim ließ sich nicht verjagen und döste auf dem Sofa. Geraschel weckte ihn mitten in der Nacht, warmer Atem und eine Feder in seinem Gesicht. Müde schnappte Jim nach ihr, Freddie lachte. „Na los, komm ins Bett.“

„Sicher? Nicht, dass du mich nach fünf Minuten wieder ein verdammtes irisches Miststück nennst und mich rausschmeißt, da bleib ich lieber hier.“

„Ach komm schon, Jim, jetzt sei nicht so.“

Freddie sah hinreißend unschuldig aus mit seinem bunten Seidenkimono und den großen Augen.

„Liebst du mich noch?“, nuschelte Freddie verträumt, als sie wieder zusammen im Bett lagen.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich noch.“

„Wie sehr?“

„So sehr, dass ich noch immer hier bin.“

„Hm.“

Geraschel. Jim beugte sich über Freddie und küsste seine Traurigkeit weg – nicht für immer, aber wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Überrascht krallte sich Freddie an ihm fest. Jim keuchte leise und tastete im Dunklen nach einem Kondom.

Am nächsten Tag hatte er Flecken und Kratzer am Hals, die sich auf Arbeit nur schwer würden erklären lassen. Wäsche flog durch die Luft. Freddie brummte launisch im Bett.

„Was machst du da?“

„Ich suche ein Hemd oder ein Poloshirt. irgendetwas mit einem Kragen.“

„Oh, Darling, die sind alle in der Reinigung. Nimm was von mir.“

„Das passt mir doch nicht!“

„Vielleicht ein Halstuch.“

Freddie kroch aus dem Bett und hüllte seinen dürren Körper in seinen Kimono. „Hier. Das hab ich von Elton!“

Er legte es um Jims Hals und freute sich, als er eine Schleife in sie hinein band. „Halstuch und T-Shirt, wie sieht das denn bitte aus!“

„Entzückend, du kannst alles tragen, Darling!“

Jim hatte keine andere Wahl. Das oder die verräterischen Flecken einer leidenschaftlichen Liebesnacht. Sein Chef würde ihn hochkant rauswerfen. Er hatte ihn ohnehin schon auf dem Kieker. Und eigentlich gefiel es ihm, als er in den Spiegel sah. Das schwarze T-Shirt, das nachtblaue Seidenhalstuch. Es hatte etwas Altmodisches und passte gut zu dem traditionellen Herrensalon.

Als er gleich nach Arbeitsantritt in das Buch mit den Reservierungen sah, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl.

9:10 Uhr  
Paul Prenter

Er sah auf und da saß er schon. Überschlagene Beine, das Gesicht hinter einem Klatschmagazin.

„Mr. Prenter?“ Jim gab sich jovial. Prenter legte die Zeitung bei Seite und sie beide sahen sich fest in die Augen. „Ich wäre dann soweit.“

„Wird aber auch Zeit!“

Der Sohn seines Chefs kam herein und setzte erst mal Kaffee auf.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken, Mr. Prenter?“ Jim breitete das Haarschneideschürze um ihn aus.

„Ein Wasser bitte.“

Jim gab der jungen Aushilfe ein Zeichen. Prenter – schnurrbärtig, wortkarg und voller unterdrücktem Zorn – erklärte, was er gemacht haben wollte, und Jim griff zu Kamm und Schere. Während er seiner Arbeit nachging, versuchte er Prenters bohrenden Blick durch den Spiegel zu ignorieren.

„Irgendwoher kenne ich Sie. Waren Sie nicht Kellner auf Freddie Mercurys Party vor ein paar Jahren?“

„Kann sein.“

„Da haben Sie es ja weit gebracht.“

Das Telefon klingelte.

„Ich habe über drei Ecken gehört, dass Freddies Neuer dort auch gearbeitet hat. Jim-irgendwas, kennen Sie den?“

Jim räusperte sich und ihm wurde plötzlich viel zu warm unter seinem Halstuch.

„Jim, Mr. Jones fragt, ob du ihn heute Nachmittag noch reinquetschen kannst. Es ist wohl dringend“, rief sein Kollege vom Empfang.

Prenters Blick verhärtete sich.

„Kommt drauf an, um wie viel Uhr denn?“, rief Jim zurück.

„Ah, also Sie sind der jenige, der unserem Freddie den Kopf verdreht hat. Er soll ja richtig langweilig geworden sein.“

Jim spürte Prenters Gift bis in die Haarspitzen und bearbeitete seinen Kopf mit nüchterner Miene.

„So, das wär’s dann auch schon. Zahlen können Sie bei meinem Kollegen.“

Er nahm Prenter die Schürze ab und verschwand damit im Waschzimmer nach nebenan. Er feuerte die Schürze zusammen mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung in den Wäschekorb und fasste sich an den Kopf. Er wusste nicht viel über Prenter, außer dass er eine geldgierige, opportunistische Schlange war. Jim sah schon die Presse im Laden aufkreuzen.

Also fasste er sich an sein Halstuch und dann einen Entschluss. Er nahm das Tuch ab und mit seinen Knutschflecken ging er hinaus, brachte den Arbeitstag mürrisch hinter sich und sagte kurz vor Feierabend, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde.

„Das feiern wir mit Champagner!“

Freddie klatschte in die Hände und verschwand schon in der Küche. Jim war nicht nach Feiern zumute, aber Freddie zu liebe stieß er mit ihm an.

„Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?“

„Na du fängst bei mir im Garten an!“

Und damit war das entschieden.


	3. 1987

1987

Jim hatte Sorge er würde sich verloren fühlen, wie sonst auf jeder großen Party. Doch statt wie üblich in der Küche zu versacken und Schnaps mit der Mutter von irgendjemandem zu trinken, waren sie bald alle ins Heaven gezogen. Im vollgepackten Mercedes hörte Freddie gar nicht auf an Jim herumzufummeln. Freddie trug seine schwarze Offiziersjacke mit Abzeichen und den goldenen Epaulettes. Eine Hommage an ihre erstes Treffen. Darunter diesmal statt nackter Haut ein schwarzweißer Harlekin-Einteiler. Ein Relikt aus den Siebzigern.

Jim wurde gezwungen ein weißes Kellnerjackett und eine Fliege zu tragen. Freddie wollte, dass alles perfekt war.

Im Club herrschte das reinste Gedränge. Freddie krallte sich den ganzen Abend an Jims Hand fest, saß auf seinem Schoß, während er sich mit den anderen unterhielt, und zerrte ihn bald auf die Tanzfläche. Während einer wilden Knutscherei in einer dunklen Ecke ihrer VIP-Area war Jim inzwischen Jackett und Hemd abhanden gekommen. Jetzt trug er nur noch seine Hose und seine Fliege am Hals. 

Dem DJ war inzwischen die Botschaft übermittelt worden, keine Queen-Songs zu spielen. Und so tanzten sie sich durch einen wilden Mix an geistlosen Schwulenhymnen von Culture Club bis Bronski Beat. Jim hielt seinen Mann eng bei sich, damit er ihm nicht wieder abhanden kam. Doch Freddie dachte gar nicht daran, abhanden zu kommen. Fest sah er ihm in die Augen, fuhr mit seinen Händen über Jims haarige Brust und sang Whitney-Houston-Songs. How will I know if he really loves me... 

Es war in jener Nacht, kurz vorm Zapfenstreich – als sie sich Hüfte an Hüfte, Brust an Brust und Blick auf Blick gemeinsam zur Musik wiegten –, dass Jim eine allumfassende Traurigkeit überkam.

Es war eine unwirkliche Stimmung. Die explosive Euphorie war einem tranceartigen Geschunkel gewichen und diesem typischen Clubnachtgefühl, das mit der ätherischen Erkenntnis von irgendwas einherging.

Tell me you’ll be there in my hour of need, you won’t turn me away… help me out of the life I lead, remember the promise you made…

Im Wagen auf dem Weg nach Hause sprach Jim kein Wort. Freddie schwafelte erschöpft aber glücklich in Jims Smoking-Jacke eingehüllt über dies und das. Zurück in Garden Lodge brachte Jim ihn ins Schlafzimmer und liebte ihn.

Freddie schien forscher und hungriger als sonst. Gefräßig und fordernd hockte er auf Jims Schoß, krallte sich an seinen breiten Schultern fest, schien ihre Clubnähe nicht aufgeben und sich in ihn hineingraben zu wollen. Jim schossen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Tut mir leid“, schluchzte er in Freddies Hals und bekam einen furchtbaren Weinkrampf.

„Was ist denn los?“

„Nichts, es geht schon gleich wieder.“

Aber es ging nicht schon gleich wieder. Bald kamen auch Freddie die Tränen und wortlos lagen sie einander in den Armen und weinten. 

 

*

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Jim früh. Nebelkrähen krächzten und es zog ihn nach draußen. Er nahm Freddies Arm vorsichtig von seiner Brust und stand auf. Im Garten kehrte er das Laub weg und rupfte Unkraut aus den Beeten. Und als es kein Unkraut mehr zu rupfen gab, rupfte er die schönen Freesien heraus und dann die Christrosen, bis er keuchend auf allen Vieren über einem völlig verwüsteten Beet hing.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?“

Freddie stand hinter ihm und hielt eine dampfende Tasse Tee in der Hand.

„Nein“, schnaubte Jim. Er stand auf, wischte sich die Hände an seinen Jeans ab und nahm die Tasse samt Unterasse. „Danke.“ Er trank einen Schluck und verbrühte sich die Zunge. Nach einem kurzen Fluch, den er ausstieß, wunderte er sich.

„Was hast du da überhaupt an?“ Freddie sah albern aus. Er trug einen weißen Overall, Gartenhandschuhe und kniehohe Gummistiefel, als würde er einen Tatort inspizieren wollen.

Freddie machte eine stolze Geste, um sein Kostüm zu präsentieren, als wäre er Back Stage in der Anprobe: „Ich wollte dir heute bei der Arbeit helfen.“ 

Jim überraschte sich selbst mit einem lauten Lachen. Er lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen.

 

*

 

Mit der Zeit nahm Freddies sexueller Appetit immer mehr ab. Er wollte nur noch gehalten werden – nackt unter eisblauer Seidenbettwäsche. Die Nächte wurden immer schlimmer für ihn. Er fühlte sich dem Tod dann näher denn je. Also gewöhnte sich Jim an, nicht vor Freddie einzuschlafen – ihm aus einem Buch vorzulesen, von seinen Koikarpfen zu erzählen, irgendwas, und das Licht erst auszumachen, wenn er eingeschlafen war.

Bald stellte er einen Fernseher in das Zimmer und es lief jede Nacht zum Einschlafen Manche Mögen’s Heiß.

„Reden wir irgendwann mal darüber?“, fragte Jim, als er Freddie irgendwo zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer zu fassen bekam. Er hielt die Kaviarschale in der Hand, die Jim ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, und überlegte, wo er sie platzieren sollte.

„Stell sie doch irgendwohin“, hatte Jim schon gereizt reagiert und Freddie hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass es einen erheblichen Unterschied zwischen Hinstellen und Platzieren gab. Aus ihrem kleinen Streit war ein kleiner Flirt geworden, den Jim gerne im Schafzimmer fortgeführt hätte. Doch Freddie hatte sich aus seinen Armen geschlängelt wie eine zickige Katze. 

„Reden? Worüber denn?“, fragte Freddie jetzt und stellte sich ahnungslos.

„Dass wir quasi gar nicht mehr miteinander schlafen.“

„Hm.“

Freddie sah unsicher zu Boden, ein Schatten der Traurigkeit bedeckte sein Gesicht.

„Ich—ich kann einfach nicht mehr, es wird mir einfach zu anstrengend.“

Jim atmete tief ein. Er kannte Freddie. Manchmal sagte er etwas Schmerzhaftes, nur um etwas noch viel Schmerzhafteres nicht sagen zu müssen.

„Hey.“ Jim legte sachte seinen Zeigefinger an Freddies Kinn, bis er ihn ansah. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte Jim und Freddie ließ seine weißen Zähne aufblitzen. Er krallte sich an Jims Handgelenk fest und hielt seine Hand dort an seinem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch, Jim.“ Es war beinahe ein Flehen. Er drückte seine Lippen fest in Jims Handfläche und platzierte dann die Kristallschale auf einem Konsolentisch im Eingangsbereich – so zaghaft und zerbrechlich, dass Jim wegsehen musste. Manchmal war er kurz davor, selber zusammenzubrechen.

Er ging in den Garten und machte sich an die Beete. Gegen Mittag zog er sein Unterhemd aus und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er wühlte gerade zwischen den Tulpen, als Delilah auf seine Schultern sprang und ihm bei der Arbeit zusah.

„Los, runter jetzt!“, ächzte er, als er aufstehen wollte. Delilah sprang von ihm ab und Jim wühlte nach seiner Packung Zigaretten in seiner Hosentasche. Erst da sah er, dass eine Kamera auf ihn gerichtet war. Freddie, der sich ertappt fand, lachte wie ein Kind. 

„Fürs Familienalbum.“

„Das ist ein Video, Freddie.“

„Dann schicke ich es an Gardeners’ World, die können eine tolle Dokumentation draus machen. Der Schwule Gärtner!“

„Untersteh dich.“

Freddie stellte die Kamera bei Seite.

„Weißt du, vielleicht solltest du mal wieder was trinken gehen mit deinen Freunden.“

„Was? Willst du mich loswerden?“

„Wo denkst du hin, Darling. Aber es muss dich doch total anöden ständig nur von mir umgeben zu sein.“

„Du meinst ich soll mich mal ablenken?“

„Hm.“

Wieder der traurige Blick.

Vielleicht hatte Freddie Recht. Es würde ihm gut tun, mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Pflichtbewusst ging er also mit ein paar Freunden in seinen Stamm-Pub in Notting Hill, wo man ihn schon sehnlichst vermisst hatte. Sie sprachen über ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit, lachten über ihre alten Lehrer, sowas – und auf einmal, als ein Queen-Song lief, wurde Jim traurig. Bis auf sein Ex John – der aber nicht dabei war – wusste keiner, dass er mit Freddie zusammen war. Irgendwann kam die unausweichliche Frage, wie man sie sich an einsamen Pub-Abenden eben so stellte.

„Und wie läuft’s bei dir in der Liebe?“ 

„Gut“, hörte Jim sich sagen und wollte plötzlich nur noch nach Hause. Er trank seinen letzten Schluck Bier und knallte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch. „Ich müsste jetzt auch langsam mal los.“

Als er nach Hause kam, war das Haus dunkel. Er torkelte etwas und rief Freddies Namen. Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, rechnete er damit, dass er schon schlief, fand ihn jedoch in relaxter Pose auf dem Bett liegend. Kerzen flackerten. Er trug den schwarzen Satin-Einteiler, in dem Jim ihn schon immer hatte sehen wollen – nicht nur weil er in dem Konzertvideo darin unwiderstehlich aussah, sondern auch weil er sich das Gefühl von Freddie unter diesem ganzen weichen Fummel als äußerst erotisch vorstellte.

„Hey-hey, schaut, was die Katze reingetragen hat.“

Freddie stand auf. Er kam zu Jim und griff ihn bei dem Kragen seines Flanellhemdes. 

„Was fällt dir nur ein. Gehst los und amüsierst dich und lässt mich hier alleine zurück.“ Freddie sagte das nicht wirklich wie jemand, der sauer war. „Hast du mich wenigstens vermisst?“

„Schrecklich.“

Jim sah irritiert an sich herunter. 

„Was soll das werden?“

Knochige Finger öffneten Jims Hemdknöpfe, einen nach dem anderen.

„Was denn, muss ich erst einen schriftlichen Antrag stellen, wenn ich mit meinem Mann schlafen will?“

„Als ob du jemals in deinem Leben einen schriftlichen Antrag wegen irgendetwas stellen musstest.“

Jims Finger glitten um Freddies dünne Hüfte. Spitze Hüftknochen unter samtweichen Stoff. Er war klamm und seine Haut duftete nach seinem teuren Hibiskusbad. Trunken vor Liebe schnappte er ihn sich und wuchtete ihn auf die Kommode. „Ah! Vorsicht, mein Porzellan.“

„Ich kauf dir Neues“, schnaufte Jim auf Freddies nackte Brust. Sein Einteiler hatte diesen Ausschnitt bis zum Schritt und dann diesen überaus anstößigen Reißverschluss, der Jim völlig Wahnsinnig machte. Er zog etwas daran, aber weit kam er nicht.

„Das stammt aus Japan, das hat mich eine halbe Million...“

Jim schnaubte genervt und trug ihn zur Chaise Longue.

„Nicht! Delilah!“

Jim grunzte, hob die erschrockene Katze vom Sitzpolster auf und trug sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Mach die Tür zu!“, rief Freddie.

Jim machte die Tür zu und vernaschte Freddie anschließend auf der Chaise Longue. Trotz der teuren Samtpolster und seinem Bieratem und seinem kratzenden Schnauzer.

 

*

 

Mitten in der Nacht stand Jim auf und ging ins Bad.

„Was machst du da?“

Als er in den Spiegel sah, sah er Freddie schläfrig in der offenen Tür stehen.

„Ich rasier mir den Schnauzer ab.“

„Was, aber du liebst deinen Schnauzer!“

„Na und, Zeit für eine Veränderung.“

Freddie betrachtete ihn neugierig, dann kam er zu ihm und schmierte sich selber Schaum ins Gesicht.

„Und, wie fühlst du dich?“

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Nackt.“

„Du BIST nackt.“

Staunend starrten sie sich an und dann lachten sie bis ihnen die Tränen kamen. Und dann als sie eingekuschelt im Bett lagen und noch immer nicht genug vom Anblick des anderen bekommen hatten, gestand Jim ihm flüsternd: „Du bist wunderschön“ Freddies Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit. „Womit hab ich dich nur verdient, Freddie Mercury?“

„Gar nicht. Aber ich hab dich verdient!“

Freddie küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Haut auf Haut. Atem auf Atem. Es war eine ganz neue Art der Intimität. Nackt, offen und vollkommen ungeschützt.


	4. 1991

1991

Er hängte den Hörer auf und Mary kam sofort rüber.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Er liegt nur noch im Bett und schläft.“

Bei einer Tasse Tee schüttete er ihr sein Herz aus. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. Ein Ehering glänzte an seinem Finger. Er hatte ihn an einem Tag im Mai aus seinem Etui genommen und Ja gesagt.

„Jim, du musst auch mal an dich denken.“

„Wie soll ich das tun?“

Jim hatte schon seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr an sich gedacht.

Es war schlimm. Er hielt es oben bei Freddie nicht aus, wollte aber gleichzeitig keine Minute von ihm getrennt sein. Mary drückte ihn zum Abschied und versprach nach Freddie zu sehen, wenn Jim eine Auszeit brauchte.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, hob er Delilah vom Boden auf und trug sie nach oben.

„Hey-hey“, sagte eine heisere Stimme vom Bett aus.

„Schau, wer dich besuchen kommt.“

Jim setzte sie zu Freddie aufs Bett und er steckte seine knorrige Hand in ihr getigertes Fell. Er strahlte wie er nur strahlte, wenn er bei seinen Katzen war.

„Jim?“

„Hm?“

„Hast du mich noch lieb?“

„Ich hab dich sehr lieb“, untertrieb Jim und Freddie lächelte erleichtert. Jim legte sich zu ihm und hielt ihn, während draußen der Sturm tobte. Morgen würde es viel Arbeit im Garten geben und Jim war fast dankbar dafür.

In den frühen Morgenstunden stahl er sich nach einem seichten Schlaf aus Freddies Armen, setzte sich eine Tasse Kaffee auf und ging damit in den Garten.

Ein dichter Nebel hing in den Baumkronen. Es wurde Herbst.

Gegen Mittag, nach Stunden meditativer Arbeit, hörte Jim eine vertraute Stimme.

„Huhu!“

Er sah zum Schlafzimmerfenster hinauf. Freddie grinste am offenen Fenster. Das machte er immer als erstes, wenn er aufstand: Er ging ans Fenster und sah nach seinem Gärtner.

Im Kimono und Latschen kam Freddie zu ihm nach unten.

„Was machst du da?“

„Ich hänge eine Lichterkette in den Baum. Wollte dich eigentlich damit überraschen.“

„Aww. Häng sie auch in den anderen!“

„Nein, das wird zuviel. Dann sieht es hier aus wie in einer Märchengrotte.“

Freddie suchte sich seinen Bistrostuhl zum Hinsetzen.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier unten?“

„Ich dachte ich gehe heute ins Studio.“

„Ins Studio?“

„Ja, Brian hat da diesen Song für mich geschrieben.“

Jim seufzte innerlich, wusste aber, dass es zwecklos war, Freddie davon abbringen zu wollen.

„Graham holt mich in einer halben Stunde ab.“

Den Tag über versuchte Jim sich sinnlos zu beschäftigen. Er bastelte an dem Mahagonitisch, den er Freddie versprochen hatte, und telefonierte noch mal mit dem Architekten wegen seines Bungalows, den er für Freddie und sich in Irland bauen ließ. Ihr irisches Refugium. Jim stellte sie sich beide dort vor. Freddies Haare im Küstenwind, glühende Wangen, ineinander verschränkte Hände und irgendwo ein pfeifender Teekessel. Jim flüchtete sich so hartnäckig in diese Phantasie, dass es er beinahe manisch wurde, wenn es an die Bauplanung ging. Er suchte bereits Kunstwerke aus, die Freddie gefallen würden, zeigte sie ihm nachts im Bett und Freddie legte seine Finger auf die Ausdrucke und sagte Dinge wie „Sie sind wunderschön.“

Hektisches Telefongeklingel riss Jim aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Deaky und Jim taumelte wie in Trance zu seinem Volvo.

Im Studio kauerte Freddie auf der Couch. Er war schwach, Jim zog ihn vorsichtig aus Rogers Armen in seine. Er war außer sich vor Sorge, Freddies Stimme kaum mehr als heißer Atem an seinem Ohr. „Na los, bring mich nach Hause, du alte Heulsuse.“

Freddie kauerte kränklich auf dem Beifahrersitz, als Jim den Wagen durch das nächtliche London lenkte. Sein kränkliches Gesicht mit Make-Up zugekleistert. Gelegentlich ächzte und stöhnte Freddie neben ihm. Das war seine Art sich über Jims Fahrstil zu beschweren und solange er das noch konnte, war Jim zufrieden.

Freddie war stur und wollte selbst laufen, doch zurück in Garden Lodge hatte Jim genug und hob ihn vom Boden auf, so wie er Delilah und Miko und Goliath vom Boden aufhob, wenn er sie nach oben ins Schlafzimmer trug.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so stark bist.“

„Doch, wusstest du.“

Die Wahrheit war, Freddie wog inzwischen kaum mehr als eine Katze.

Oben legte er ihn ins Bett, flüchtete ins Bad und machte die Dusche an, damit man ihn nicht heulen hören konnte.

Als er endlich ins Bett kam, schlief Freddie schon. Vorsichtig und mit angehaltenem Atem stieg er unter die Decke, damit er ihn nicht weckte. Doch Freddie blinzelte bereits in sein Kissen.

„Pipi.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Ich muss mal.“  
  
Jim half ihm wieder hoch und trug ihn ins Bad.  
  
„Halt dich an meinen Schultern fest.“  
  
Jim bückte sich und zog Freddies Unterhose nach unten. Tapfer schniefte er sich durch die Prozedur. Das alles erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an die letzten Tage mit seinem Vater.  
  
Als Jim ihn auf die Toilette setzte, stieß Freddie ihn kraftlos weg.  
  
„Ich kann nicht, wenn du hier bist.“  
  
„Okay, ich warte vor der Tür.“  
  
Zurück im Bett lag Freddie erschöpft in Jims Armen und presste sein Ohr auf seine haarige Brust. Er mochte es ihn so sprechen zu hören. Wenn seine tiefe, irische Stimme durch seinen ganzen Körper vibrierte, fühlte Freddie sich dem Leben wieder näher als dem Tod.  
  
„Hättest du mich damals geküsst, wenn du gewusst hättest, was auf dich zukommt?“  
  
Jim dachte nach. Er wusste es nicht, er wusste nur eins: „Ich konnte dich nicht nicht küssen.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
Jim atmete tief durch, seine Hand streichelte selbstvergessen durch schwarzes Haar. Er schnitt es ihm alle zwei Wochen in der Küche, während Freddie Coronation Street in dem kleinen Küchenfernseher sah.

„Ich wusste es einfach.“

„Was?“

„Na dass du... mein Mann bist.“

„Hm.“

„Und du? Warum wolltest du mich? Du hättest doch jeden haben können. Und dann entscheidest du dich ausgerechnet für einen armseligen Kellner aus Surrey.“

Freddie legte seine Hand auf Jims Brust und streichelte die krausen Härchen dort. Sein Finger verhakte sich in der glänzenden Goldkette.

„Du hast mich zurechtgewiesen, das hat mir gefallen.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Und du hast mich geküsst. Nicht mehr. Einfach nur geküsst.“  
  
Stille. Freddie spielte mit der Kette und Jim schwelgte in Erinnerung. Dieser schöne Mann, so unendlich traurig. Wie eine Vase, die man aus Scherben wieder zusammengeklebt hatte.  
  
„Aber eigentlich hast du mich nur an Burt Reynolds erinnert.“

„Was?“

Jim hörte ein seltsames Geräusch. Es war sein eigenes Lachen.

„Warte kurz.“

Er warf die Bettdecke bei Seite und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Wenige Minuten später kam er wieder.

„Schläfst du schon?“

„Nein.“

„Ich will dir was zeigen. Komm, setz dich auf.“

Jim setzte sich hinter Freddie, damit er sich anlehnen konnte. Der Glanz der Lichterketten spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

„Ich hab die Lichterkette in den zweiten Baum gehangen. So wie du wolltest.“

Er stand direkt vor dem Schlafzimmer. Freddie machte ein behagliches Geräusch und lehnte seinen Kopf an Jims Schulter. Seine Stimme war so schwach wie sein Händedruck.

„Schön.“

Jim drückte seine Lippen in Freddies Haare und schloss die Augen. Er stellte sich Küstennebel vor und den pfeifenden Teekessel und den Hund, den er immer haben wollte. Es mochte eine Märchengrotte sein, aber es war ihre Märchengrotte.

 

*

 

Donnerstag: voll.

Mittwoch: voll.

Dienstag: voll

Montag: voll.

Jim warf die Pillenbox gegen den Wand und schrie in seine Hände. Taumelnd und tastend schaffte er es nach unten und tippte irgendeine Nummer ins Telefon.

Er wartete, während ihm die Tränen aus den starrenden Augen liefen. Keiner ging ran. Er nahm seine Lederjacke und taumelte über die Straße.

„Er hat seine Medikamente, er hat seine Medikamente abgesetzt!“

Mary schlang ihn in seine Arme und er brach noch auf der Türschwelle zusammen.

Minuten vergingen. Sie kamen Jim vor wie Stunden.

Er hielt eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. Irgendwo schrie ein Baby.

„Ich muss wieder rüber. Er ist ganz allein.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mary ist bei ihm“, sagte eine Stimme. Klang nach David. „Gönn dir mal ne Auszeit, Kumpel.“

Irland. Küstenwind. Freddie.

„Sorry, was?“

Jim faselte Unverständliches. Irland, Küstenwind—

„Freddie!“

Jim stand auf und nahm seine Jacke.

„Vielen Dank für alles. Aber ich muss jetzt rüber!“

Drüben saß Jim Beach am Schreibtisch und erledigte Papierkram.

„Hallo“, sagte Jim zu Jim.

„Hallo, Jim.“

„Was machst du hier?“

Mary nahm ihn bei Seite.

„Jim wird ein Statement in Freddies Namen abgeben. Es war sein Wunsch.“

„Sein Wunsch? Wirklich? Er ist doch gar nicht fähig irgendetwas zu entscheiden!“

„Und außerdem hat er sein Testament aufgefrischt.“

Aufgefrischt. Was war das denn für ein Wort!

Am nächsten Tag wusste es jeder. Nach all den Gerüchten und dreckigen Spekulationen war es offiziell: Freddie hatte AIDS.

Jim kaufte alle Käseblätter am Kiosk, die die Story brachten, und auch die vom nächsten Kiosk und auch alle im Supermarkt. Er kaufte jede Zeitung, die er finden konnte, und warf sie in den Müll. So wusste wenigstens keiner in der unmittelbaren Umgebung, was los war.

Nach Hause kam er mit einem Strauß gelber Freesien und stellte sie auf Freddies Nachttisch.

„Jim?“

„Ja.“

Er setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und hielt seine Hand.

„Liebst du mich noch?“

„Sehr!“

Erleichtert glitt Freddie wieder in den Schlaf und Jim wich nicht von seiner Seite, starrte auf ihre verschränkten Hände.

 

*

 

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war geradezu ekstatisch. Wie damals auf der Bühne im Wembley Stadion. Doch statt Millionen von Fans gab es jetzt nur noch ihn als einzigen Zuschauer.

Jim legte sich neben ihn und hoffte, dass es das war, was er in seinem letzten Moment gefühlt hatte. Liebe.

Die Liebe seiner Fans, seiner Freunde, seiner Familie, verkörpert durch Jim, der ihm gerade die Hose hatte wechseln wollen.

Er war gefasster, als er gedacht hätte. Sein erstes Gefühl war: entsetzliche Erleichterung. Sein zweites: Leere.

Gegen Nachmittag ging er in die Küche, nahm den Hörer und wählte Marys Nummer.

„Jim?“

„Ja.“

Mehr musste er nicht sagen.

„Ist er...“

„Ja.“

Und auf einmal kroch etwas in Jim hoch. Es war kochend heiß und er musste schnell machen.

„Kannst du seine Eltern anrufen, ja?“, brachte Jim noch in einem Schniefen unter und knallte den den Hörer auf die Gabel.

Er atmete tief durch, so wie er es Freddie immer vorgemacht hatte, wenn er eine Panikattacke bekam, und wählte die Nummer seiner Mutter. Sobald er ihre Stimme hörte, rutschte er an der Küchenwand zu Boden und schluchzte in den Hörer. „Er ist gestorben, Mum. Freddie ist gestorben.“

Das dritte Gefühl: Hitze. Jim verbrannte von innen.

Seine Mutter, die offiziell nie gewusst hatte, mit wem er zusammen war oder dass er überhaupt schwul war, reagierte gefasst.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt nur tun?“

„Jetzt beruhig dich, mein Junge. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist.“

Jim erzählte ihr, was passiert war. Fetzen, die durch sein Schluchzen und Würgereiz kaum zu verstehen waren. Den Rest des Tages sah er nur durch den Filter seiner Tränen. Mary kam vorbei, nahm ihn in die Arme und erwies Freddie die letzte Ehre. Kurz darauf seine Eltern, Roger, Brian, Jim Beach, Elton John und bald die Fans. Jim holte die Blumen herein und legte sich am Abend, als endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war, ein letztes Mal zu ihm.

„Liebst du mich noch?“, vermutete er jeden Moment zu hören.

„Sehr“, sagte Jim und küsste seine Stirn.

Am nächsten Tag holten sie ihn ab. Phoebes Vater war Bestatter gewesen und seine ehemalige Firma kümmerte sich um alles. Statt in einer würdelosen Zinkkiste kam er in einen richtigen Eichensarg.

Jim hatte Marys Worte vom Vormittag noch immer nicht verdaut. „Vielleicht solltest du den Ring abnehmen, bevor die Finger anschwellen.“

„Der Ring bleibt dran!“

Jim wusste, dass sie ihre heimliche Gartenhochzeit nie ernst genommen hatte. Es war keine Bösartigkeit, es war einfach die Art hilflose Romantik, die Heteros nicht verstanden.

Die Trauerfeier war eine siedend heiße Qual, in der Jim doch irgendwie Schönheit fand. Während der Gebete in einer Sprache, die Jim nicht verstand, hielt er sich an Marys Hand fest und sprach seine eigenen katholischen Gebete. Danach zog es alle nach Garden Lodge.  
  
Im Nachhinein wäre Jim lieber auch mit Brian, Deaky, Rog und ihren Familien essen gegangen. Die Gäste benahmen sich komplett daneben, rissen dreckige Witze, lachten laut und stellten nasse Champagner-Gläser auf Freddies Piano. Jim nahm sie dort weg und wischte es mit seiner Hand trocken. Hier vor elf Jahren hatte man ihm an den Hintern gegrabscht. Jim lachte still, sog die Luft scharf ein und taumelte nach draußen in den Nieselregen. Mit Delilah und Goliath saß er einsam an der Bushaltestelle 27 und schluchzte.  
  
Um sich abzulenken zog es ihn ein paar Abende später in seine Stammkneipe nach Notting Hill.

„Jim, du siehst ja furchtbar aus!“

„Mein Freund ist gerade gestorben“, sagte Jim wie in Trance und setzte sich an die Bar. Er bekam wortlos einen Pint Bier hingestellt. Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Im Radio lief plötzlich A Kind of Magic und Gary der Barmann drehte es klammheimlich aus.

„Warum machst du es aus?“, fragte Jim.

„Nur so, ich dachte es ist vielleicht etwas zuviel für dich.“

Also wussten sie es doch.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Mach es wieder an.“

Gary drehte lauter und Jim dachte an ihre gemeinsamen Abende im Heaven, wirbelte Freddie in Gedanken ein letztes Mal über die Tanzfläche.

„Lass mich nie wieder los.“

„Tu ich nicht.“

Sternhagel voll torkelte Jim die herbstnasse Straße runter Richtung Garden Lodge. Vor dem Tor hockte ein einsamer Fan, der sich die Augen ausweinte. Eine verlorene Seele so wie Jim.

„Hey“, sagte Jim.

„Hey“, sagte der Fan und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Mantels über die Nase. „Geht es dir gut?“

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und seine Lippen zitterten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll“, schluchzte er.

Jim schaute auf das Blumen- und Kerzenmeer. Es verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen wie Tusche.

„Ich auch nicht.“

Jim setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bordsteinkante und sie unterhielten sich etwas. Der Junge erzählte ihm, was Freddie ihm bedeutete, und es war wie Balsam für Jims Seele.

„Ich war 1975 in Hammersmith. Ich krieg noch immer Gänsehaut, wenn ich an White Queen denke. Warst du auch da?“

„Nein“, sagte Jim, „Das war vor meiner Zeit.“

„Wie lange bist du schon Queen-Fan?“

„Ach, ich schätze ich bin einer von den uncoolen Fans, die erst seit Live Aid dabei sind.“

„Kein Queen-Fan ist uncool.“

Bald fuhr ein schwarzes Taxi vor und eine schwarz ummantelte Frau stieg aus und torkelte etwas. Sie sah die beiden und nuschelte Unverständliches, kurz bevor sie im Haus hinter ihnen verschwand. Kurz darauf kam sie wieder mit einer Thermoskanne. „Ich dachte, das könntet ihr Jungs gut gebrauchen.“

Als sie an dem heißen Kakao nippten, sagte die Frau: „Wissen Sie, ich wohne schon lange hier, aber ich habe Freddie Mercury nie gesehen – obwohl mir immer klar war, dass er hier wohnte.“

„Hm.“

Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas und irgendwann stand Jim wie abrupt auf.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich ins Bett.“

Er zog seinen Schlüssel aus der Jeans und steckte sie in das Schloss.

„Nanu“, sagte die Frau, „Ist das irgendein Trick?“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Jim.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie das Tor hier aufschließen?“

„Ich wohne hier.“

Jim zeigte ihnen den Garten. All die Blumen, die er hereingetragen hatte.

„Mann, Sie haben so ein Glück“, sagte der Junge.

„Ja“, sagte Jim.

Das vierte Gefühl: Das Glück, von dem man wusste, das man es irgendwann wieder fühlen würde.

Jim betrat ein dunkles Haus. Der Gedanke nach oben ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer zu gehen war unerträglich, also sammelte er Miko und Romeo und jeden, den er finden konnte, ein und setzte sich mit ihnen aufs Sofa. In eine dicke Wolldecke gehüllt und von den Katzen umgeben sah er sich Freddies Konzertmitschnitte an. Er hatte Hammersmith 1975 gefunden und als White Queen lief, schluchzte er elendig in dickes Katzenfell.

Dear friend, goodbye, no tears in my eyes, so sad it ends, as it began…

Jim machte keinen Weg mehr ohne seinen Walkman. Hinten im Bus, wenn er White Queen hörte, kamen ihm die Tränen. Bei Tesco an der Gemüsetheke, wenn Freddie Lily of the Valley sang, auch. Und auch beim Joggen an der Themse, wenn Who Wants to Live Forever lief und die Schmerzen so schlimm wurden, dass Jim stoppen musste. Heiser keuchte er in den Regen und schnappte sich das nächste Taxi nach Hause.

„Könnten Sie das Radio ausschalten?“

Bohemian Rhapsody war nach Freddies Tod wieder auf Platz 1 der Charts und verfolgte Jim überallhin.

„Ah, sind Sie auch schon so genervt? Trotzdem traurig das mit Freddie Mercury. Aber bei seinem Lebensstil...“

„Anhalten“, sagte Jim erst so leise, dass der Fahrer ihn nicht verstand.

„Bitte was?“

„Anhalten“, schnauzte Jim, warf einen Schein nach vorne und stolperte irgendwo am Hyde Park aus dem Wagen. Den Rest des Weges humpelte er nach Hause.

 

*

 

Er dachte es würde ihm gut tun, aber unter all den Leuten fühlte er sich noch viel einsamer. Sie alle waren furchtbar wichtig und gaben sich Küsschen links und rechts auf die berüschten Wangen. Mit ehrlicher Betroffenheit fragten sie Jim, wie es ihm ginge. „Naja“, sagte Jim und betrank sich. Elton Johns Weihnachtsfeier war nicht der Ort, um zu erzählen, wie man sich jeden Abend in dem Kimono seines verstorbenen Geliebten in den Schlaf heulte.

Als er ging, fing ein Mann ihn ab, der sich ihm als John Reid vorstellte. Er war der Partner von Elton John, aber Jim kannte ihn nur vom Sehen. „Ich habe mal für Freddie gearbeitet, bis er mich in New York aus dem Wagen geschmissen hat“, John lachte. Er hatte warme, freundliche Augen und Jim fand ihn sympathisch. „Aber wenn wir irgendetwas für dich tun können, sag Bescheid.“

Jim hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei dem Kerl, schlug sein Angebot aber höflich aus.

„Wird schon“, sagte er und nahm sich ein Taxi.

An Weihnachten betrank er sich mit Joe und Phoebe in der Küche und gemeinsam schwelgten sie in traurigschönen Erinnerungen. Die endlosen Shoppingeinkäufe bei Harrods, das eine Mal als Freddies American Express Karte ihr Limit erreicht und er statt sich auszuweisen nur gesagt hatte: „Ich bin Freddie Mercury!“

„Und die Dame nur: Ich weiß das, aber American Express weiß das nicht!“

Joe und er hatten ihr ganzes Geld zusammenkratzen müssen, um das Zeug für Freddie zu bezahlen. Jim lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen und verharrte dann traurig in Gedanken.

„Wer sucht denn jetzt nur das Parfum für mich aus oder weiß, welche Anzüge mir stehen?“

Phoebe und Joe nickten in stiller Übereinkunft und nippten an ihren Drinks.  
  
„Weißt du, wie er dich gefunden hat, damals?“, sagte Phoebe und Jim schüttelte betrunken und schwermütig den Kopf. „Ich war damals ganz neu, nachdem er Paul gefeuert hatte, und mein erster Auftrag lautete: ‚Finde Jim Hutton.‘ Und weißt du, was ich sagte?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„‚Ich kenne einen Jim Hutton.‘“ Phoebe machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, seine Augenbrauen hatte er amüsiert und erwartungsvoll nach oben gezogen, „‚Freddie hat mich nur angestarrt mit seinen großen braunen Rehaugen und irgendwann ganz weinerlich gefragt: ‚Wirklich, ist er Ire?‘  
  
‚Aye.‘“  
  
Phoebe stellte ihren Dialog jetzt mit verstellten Stimmen nach und sein Freddie – laut, weibisch und zerbrechlich wie ein Champagnerglas – ließ Jim schwer schlucken. Sogar ein leichter indischer Einschlag war rauszuhören.  
  
„‚Weißt du, wo er wohnt?‘  
  
‚Hm, ich meine er hat erwähnt, dass er in Surrey wohnt.‘  
  
Fred ist losgestürmt und kam mit diesem dicken Telefonbuch wieder, er war wie im Wahn, zittrige Finger, zittrige Stimme, du weißt schon. ‚Hier ist ein Jim Hutton aus Surrey.‘ Fred wirkte wie weggetreten. ‚Finde heraus, ob es mein Jim ist!‘  
  
‚Pfft, keine Ahnung, wie sieht denn dein Jim aus?‘  
  
Ich dachte an den Typen aus Selfridges damals: gutmütig, groß, irische Augenbrauen… Fred fand dafür eine andere Umschreibung.  
  
‚Er sah aus wie Burt Reynolds.‘“  
  
Jim zischte ein Lachen und nippte an seinem Bier.  
   
„Ich bin also nach Surrey gefahren und wollte diesen Jim Hutton sehen, der unserem Freddie so den Kopf verdreht hat. Irgendwann bist du dann rausgekommen und hast den Müll weggebracht und weißt du, was ich dachte?“  
  
„Nein, was denn?“  
  
„Scheiße, der Kerl sieht überhaupt nicht aus wie Burt Reynolds.“  
  
Die beiden Männer schauten sich an und prusteten los. Jim hob seine Flasche Heineken.  
  
„Cheers!“  
  
„Cheers!“  
  
Ein letztes Mal stießen sie an, dann machten Phoebe und Joe sich auf den Weg. Sie umarmten sich alle drei und Jim sagte: „Wisst ihr was, ich liebe euch.“

Jim hatte es bis heute nicht geschafft, ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren. Er schlief jeden Abend auf dem Sofa. Das Klavier hatte seit Freddies Tod keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben. Es stand nur da und war nichts als schmerzhafte Erinnerung. Schon komisch, wie die Abwesenheit von jemandem einen ganzen Raum füllen konnte. Brennender Schmerz. Überall.

Es war ein Fehler in den Garten zu gehen, als er sich vom Beet erhob und sein Kreuz durchbog, ging sein Blick hoch zum Schlafzimmerfenster. Als er an das allmorgendliche „Huhu“ dachte, das ihm von dort aus zugerufen wurde, hätte er sich beinahe vor Schmerz übergeben. Er taumelte ins Haus, griff panisch den Hörer und rief einen Freund an. Was er heute Abend machte. Es war Silvester. Er konnte unmöglich alleine sein.

Es war eine trübsinnige Party bei einem Bekannten. Und als sich um Mitternacht alles küsste und freute, stand Jim einsam am Fenster und dachte er müsste vor Kummer sterben.


	5. 1980 / 1992

1980  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit der Trennung von John wachte er auf, ohne dass ein Fels der Trauer auf seiner Brust lag. Er stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus.  
  
Wie im Taumel ging er ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne, nahm eine Dusche mit kaltem Wasser und gab der erbosten Mrs. Taverner einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Montagmorgen kommt der Handwerker, wäre schön, wenn du aufmachen könntest.“  
  
„Aber sicher doch!“  
  
Jim nahm den Bus in die Innenstadt, um Freunde im Pub zu treffen. Er hatte Hemd und Fliege gegen Muscle-Shirt und Lederjacke eingetauscht. Ein Look, wie man ihn die Old Crompton Street rauf und runter trug. So erkannte man sich, so gefiel man sich, so fand man sich.  
  
Er bog gerade von der verregneten Shaftesbury Avenue in die Dean Street, als sein Blick an einem gutaussehenden Typen in Lederjacke und dunkler Rock-n-Roll-Frise hängen blieb. Er hätte ihn fast nicht erkannt ohne seinen Schnauzer, aber seine traurig starrenden Augen ließen kein Zweifel offen. Es war der Mann, den er letzte Nacht geküsst hatte. Aus Mitleid, hatte Jim sich gesagt, aber eigentlich gefiel er ihm. Sehr sogar.  
  
Er ging ins Geschäft und gab sich teilnahmslos, als er die Platte aus dem Schaufenster in die Hand nahm. The Game. John hatte den Plattenspieler mitgenommen. Es gab also keine Möglichkeit sie abzuspielen. „Haben Sie das auch auf Kassette?“  
  
„Die Letzte ist gerade raus.“  
  
„Ah.“  
  
Jim nahm die Platte und bezahlte sie von seinem letzten Zwanziger. Die letzten fünf Mäuse mussten für den Pub und die Fahrt nach Hause reichen. Er fühlte sich ohnehin völlig hinüber. Den ganzen Abend über starrte er mit träumenden Augen ins Leere und hielt sich an seinem halben Pint fest. Mark schnippte ihn mit dem Finger aus seiner Trance.  
  
„Was ist los, Jimmy-Boy?“  
  
„Was? Achso, alles gut.“  
  
„Letzte Nacht jemanden getroffen?“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
Jim nahm einen langen Schluck aus seinem Glas und wischte sich den Schaum aus dem Bart.  
  
„Mögen Sie jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen“, mischte Steve sich ein.  
  
„Ja, schon irgendwie.“  
  
„Ah, seht nur wie rot er wird!“  
  
„Nein, es ist nichts. Nichts Ernstes“, Jim dachte an die Kleinwüchsigen, die mit Tabletts voller Koks auf der Party rumliefen. Es passte zu Jim sich in einen kompletten Idioten zu vergucken. „Warte, ich kann ihn euch zeigen.“ Jim bereute den Satz in dem Moment, in dem er ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Mit offenen Mündern starrten Steven, Mark und jetzt auch Caleb auf das Plattencover. „Hier, es ist der hier! Kennt ihr den?“  
  
„Ob wir ihn kennen? Jim, das ist Freddie Mercury.“  
  
Seine Freunde wussten eindeutig nicht, was sie glauben sollten. Wüssten sie nicht, dass es sich bei Jim um einen durch und durch integeren Typen handelte, sie würden denken er wäre ein Spinner, und so kamen sie zu der einzig vernünftigen Schlussfolgerung: „Du musst dich irren.“  
  
Jim sprach nie wieder mit irgendjemandem über seinen Abend mit Freddie und stellte die Platte auf seinen Kaminsims.  
  
  
  
1992  
  
„Du verdammter Idiot!“, schrie Jim das Autoradio an, aus dem I was born to love you plärrte und schnarrte mit jedem Funklock, das er mitnahm.

Scheibenwischer wischten hastig den Regen weg. Er konnte kaum etwas sehen. Und es war mitten auf der A4 irgendwo zwischen Chiswick und Isleworth, dass Jim einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam. Nachdem er fast gegen die Leitplanke gefahren wäre, lenkte er das Auto auf den nächsten Rasthof und schrie so laut er konnte in den Regen. Es war ihm egal, wie das auf die Besucher des Schnellrestaurants wirkte. Er schrie und trat gegen seinen Wagen, bis er irgendwann nur noch in den Regen keuchte. Aus seinem offenen Kofferraum ragte ein sperriger Biedermeiertisch.

Mary hatte Garden Lodge vermacht bekommen. Freddie war scheinbar davon ausgegangen war, dass Jim in ihr irisches Refugium ziehen würde. Bis zum 1. März hatte er Zeit auszuziehen.

Als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte, stieg er zurück in den Wagen, schnallte sich an und atmete tief durch.

„Tur mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe.“ Neugierig sah Goliath ihn mit großen Augen durch das Gitterfenster an. Jim hatte die Box in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion auf den Beifahrersitz geschnallt. Er hatte Garden Lodge verlassen wie er es betreten hatte – wie jemand, der nicht dort hin gehörte.

„Es geht schon wieder.“

Er schniefte noch ein paar Mal und als es wieder ging, drehte er die Musik lauter und trat aufs Gaspedal.

I’m Mr. Bad Guy. Yes, I’m everybody’s Mr. Bad Guy, can’t you see, I’m Mr. Mercury, spread your wings and fly away with me…

„Was machen Sie da?“, Jim legte den Pinsel bei Seite und sah sich um. Der Nachbar stand am Gartenzaun und wirkte irritiert. Jim drehte die Musik leiser. „Was?“

„Was machen Sie da, feiern Sie eine Party?“

Jim war gerade dabei, das Gewächshaus zu streichen und hatte seinen Kassettenrekorder mit nach draußen genommen.

Goliath huschte aus den Büschen und verschwand im Haus. Eine sanfte Meeresbrise strich über Jims nackte Schultern und sein innerlicher Freddie hob lächelnd das Champagner-Glas.

Fünftes Gefühl: Liebe.

„Ja“, sagte Jim und grinste. „Ich feiere eine Party!“

Am Abend ging er zurück ins Haus. Umzugskisten aus London waren eingetroffen. Auf einer davon standen die sieben Buchstaben, die immer noch schwer an seinem Herzen zogen.

FREDDIE

Jim nahm sich eine Flasche Heineken aus dem Kühlschrank und fühlte sich in der richtigen Stimmung sie zu öffnen. Es war ein Haufen Krempel: Freddies Onitsuka Tiger und Adidas Sneaker, fünf Flakons Lagerfeld Eau de Cologne (Jim hatte von Freddie jedes Jahr einen zum Geburtstag bekommen), kostbare Kerzenständer und die einzige Schallplatte, die Jim besaß. Er stellte sie auf den Kaminsims und sah sie mit feuchten Augen an. Morgen würde er sich einen Plattenspieler kaufen.

 

 

 

Ende


End file.
